


The Blessed Kitsune

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: 5prompts, Crack, M/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shippo,Jakotsu and Bankotsu have come up with an interesting way to make money in the modern era. They feel that Shippo's Fox-magic should be shared with the deserving, at least the deserving that could pay to see his miracles. Shippo along with his ordained brothers Jakotsu and Bankotsu set out to  make Shippo the biggest prophet for profit.<br/>Written for the prompt 'If I was in darkness you would lead me to the light'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessed Kitsune

“Brothers and Sisters, I stand before you today to welcome you into the wonders of the Kitsune. I was once like you. I was lost and alone and ready to give up and spend my life doing evil things. I drank, I gambled, I slept with many a person I did not know. I am here to tell you it caught up with me. I hoped for a quick and merciful death. Just before death could clutch its cold fist around me, the most wondrous thing happened. I must tell you ,I swore I would spread the word!

Yes Brothers and Sisters the mighty Kitsune appeared at my death-bed. He said the truly worthy ones would see a glimpse of him. That is when I saw his angelic face and his tail. It was the largest fox tail had ever seen. He even had small fox ears protruding from his head.

He said that made me worthy of being the one true disciple of the wonders of the Kitsune. That I must spend my second chance at life spreading the word of his love.

That one can always find happiness in the light that shines from within him.” Shippo gazed out at the packed crowd that sat before him. Just like all the ones before they hung on his every word.

“I would like to bring out one of our biggest success stories. Bankotsu ,had made all the wrong choices in his youth. He robbed people , he hurt people, why he even dabbled in drugs and drink. He thought that he was beyond redemption. That he could never be forgiven for the evil he had done, I tell you this he was wrong.

The Blessed Kitsune cares not of what you were only what you will become. He has hope for everyone that needs it. Isn't that right Brother Bankotsu?” Shippo was mentally tallying the jewels he saw in the first three rows of people and wondering how many would be in the pot when they left. You had to love the ones that were too stupid to see beyond his flash.

He listened to Bankotsu with half an ear, they had pulled this scam often enough that he knew his part without even having to think about it.

Sometimes it would be the thug turned nice guy Bankotsu other times it was the tragically abused Jakotsu. The three of them had lived off of this con for a while now. Tonight’s revival was the last one they would need to fund their upcoming trip. They had decided that after tonight they would pack of and move to America. They heard that they were more pigeons there with nice deep pockets.

“...tale , I knew I would be saved.” Bankotsu was finishing up and leaving the stage once more.  
Shippo quit daydreaming about their new life and went back out to play his part once more.

“Brother Bankotsu showed he was worthy of his everlasting love. I am betting you all are as well. Would you like to find out?” the group shouted ‘ yes’ with the same enthusiasm all the ones before had shown. “ Everyone take a deep breath and close your eyes. When you open them concentrate on allowing the mighty Kitsune in your heart. If he finds you worthy you shall see his spirit. Some see his ears, while others his tail. The truly blessed ones see both. He has been known to use me as his most willing vessel, so if I sprout anything that looks like a fox then you know you are a chosen one.” It took Shippo a little practice so only certain people would see parts of his true form. They had learned the hard way that if everyone saw it they were con men. Shippo concentrated on the few he thought would give the most.

Backstage Jakotsu made the spotlight flicker on and off before shining brightly on Shippo. Shippo loved them both they were always perfect at their parts. The three had spent months perfecting this routine. Shippo grew tired of the small hustles and cons that had been their sole means of survival. He convinced the other two that they could make much more doing less work with this idea. They had hundreds of years worth of life stories to draw upon. They had seen many things change and evolve over the last few hundred years they had been together.

As quickly as he had allowed his true form to be seen , he changed back even faster.

Now he looked just like any other tall skinny man with green eyes and red hair.

“We do not ask anything of you. We just came to testify to the good works of the mighty Kitsune. Go spread his love and word. Remember when you find yourself in darkness he will lead you to the light.” Shippo walked off stage and back to the receiving room. He knew that there would be plenty of people coming in tonight to show the Kitsune they were worthy ,with their cash and jewels.

Days like this he knew that he was a very blessed Kitsune.


End file.
